blowmoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Blow Mold Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the Blow Mold Wiki! Here at Blow Mold Wiki, we strive to document all the information to the best of our ability on the thousands of Blow Mold lawn decorations produced from the 1930s to present day. Feel free to add images and information, we appreciate every bit! BUT DO NOT SPAM, spammers will be immediately banned without hesitation! This site is still under construction. For an older but super helpful site on blow molds, injection molds and rubber molds check out www.blow-molded.com, there you'll find information and pictures on over 1000 blow molds by Union, Empire, General Foam, Poloron, Beco, Holiday Innovations, Cado, Sun Hill, TPI and many more! What is a Blow Mold? In case you didnt know, a 'Blow Mold' is a plastic lawn decoration that is named after the process in which it is made, in which two halves of a steel mold are locked together, and melted plastic is spread inside; air is then compressed on the plastic against the mold and dries to create a plastic creation from the mold. The blow molding process was first invented in 1881, but companies did not begin creating blow mold Lawn decor until the 30s. During their prime in the 50s to the 90s, Blow Molds were a wildly popular lawn decoration created for numerous holidays such as Christmas, Easter, Halloween and Fourth of July by Such Companies as Union Products, Bel Air Plastics, Empire, General Foam and more. They were popularized in 1957 by Don Featherstone and Union Products' legendary Lawn Flamingo, which is the first thing that comes to most peoples minds when they think 'Blow Mold'. Since 2002 with the invention of airblown inflatables and other modern lawn decor, blow molds have slowly fallen out of style in modern times. Because of this, many blow mold companies have gone out of business quickly. But such companies as Cado Products, and Gemmy Industries still produce Blow Molds to this day, and give new hope to the classic lawn decorations that their time will come again... Here at Blow Mold wiki, we strive to keep the image of the old blow molds alive through use of all the information we can find. We appreciate your help in our main goal of reviving the image of Blow Molds and helping them fill lawns once again! Cheapest Blow Molds Available Today Blow Molds are Still sold today!!! Such stores as Ace Hardware, Lowes and Menards carry them seasonally. Here are some of the cheapest ones available today; Original Featherstone Flamingos: on Ace Hardware.com for $15.99! Union Black Cat: A non lighted blow mold cat sold at Ace Hardware for $4.99 (at Halloween time only) Greenbrier International Lawn Flamingo: a small, ripoff lawn flamingo that, despite being poorly made, is only $1 at Dollar Tree stores. A must have for sure, and easily the cheapest blow mold sold in stores today! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse